narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Variation in the Paths of Redemption: Riyan vs. Josho!
Josho Adashino wandered on a mountain path, which winded down into a fog-filled valley. He suddenly felt a wave of ominous chakra wash over him, and a figure moved in the murk before him. Drawing his kunai, he let his laugh echo about the pass. "Wanderer, if you are foe, show yourself and fight me, so I may rid the world of another enemy." .]] The man found his kunai instantly split in two, and about a meter away from his back side, facing the opposite direction was Riyan Uchiha with his sword in a slashing position, "Stop talking so overconfidently, you could die that way." he spat. It had been one whole year. One year since his fight with Seireitou; one year since Tsukiakari was formed. Riyan had changed. His chakra was chilling and menacing, and his eyes were even worse. He sheathed his blade and turned his head to look at the man, activating his Sharingan in the process. "Or, is it that you have a death wish you wanted granted?" he asked menacingly. Josho's own eyes glinted menacingly, a strange light shining in them, while Josho's face seemed to turn demonic with the shadow of excitement. His own chakra appeared dark and shifting, seeming implacable and yet immovable at the same time. It was evident that in the time passed, his stability had deteriorated; his face distorted in a grin that was absolutely mirthless. He moved with a terrible appearance to him, like a storm descending, yet his face showed no anger. Like a thunderhead, his fist landed in the ground before Riyan, crushing the stony earth. "I will be as hard as I have to be. Your existence will end," he said, seemingly as much to himself as to Riyan. Riyan looked at him as if he was pathetic, almost giving a look of sympathy. In a blinding flash of movement he held a set of shuriken in his right hand and a set of kunai in his left, all charged with lightning chakra, "If you fight me I will end your life, and I will do it in the most merciless way. Do not take that as merely a bluff, I will do it without hesitation if you continue on." he declared. Josho, crouched on the ground, stared intensely up at Riyan for an instant, then drew his own blade with equal speed as he leapt backwards, kicking a foot at Riyan's hand and knocking some of the kunai to the ground. "You are always the same. The villainous and deadly, you criminals by definition, hunt down the innocent and corrupt the world, envelop it in darkness. I am tired of running. Tired of your kind threatening my friends. I will run no more." The lightning enhanced kunai cut Josho's foot as he kicked them away, leaving a bleeding gash in it, "Reckless imbecile.." he muttered tossing his lightning-enhanced shuriken at Josho with great speed. He again drew his katana, and put himself in a defensive stance, "A criminal after your friends is how you label me? Tch, I want nothing to do with your friends, nor do I care anything about you. You're obviously a mad drunk man, and the friends you refer to may be nothing more than cave mice, but I don't care. I gave you the chance to leave in peace, now you will die a terribly painful death." Josho ducked, dodging the shuriken, then shook his head disdainfully at Riyan's defense. "Your kind put the world at risk. It matters not if you endanger my friends, for the world is all of our responsibilities; as long as you and others akin to you exist, all I know is threatened!" he shouted, and swung his sword at Riyan's head, only to drop one foot out and attempt a low kick at his opponent's legs. Riyan's Sharingan took in every movement, and in an instant, his own sword blocked Josho's and he stopped Josho's kick by stepping on his ankle, "You drunk. I don't care how you label me. I live by my shinobi way, just like you do. Your path is to protect this wretched world, and mine is to bring redemption to myself and my clan. This world is nothing to protect. This world is full of pain; Pain breeds sacrifice, which breeds war, and war breeds hatred. This chain is what gave birth to me as I am here before you now. You are a foolish man who hasn't grown up in the true world. Grow up, you aren't a toddler anymore. This world is not an innocent child, it is a drunken mad creature that needs to be punished." With his leg trapped by Riyan's, Josho used his other to entangle Riyan's free leg, trying to pull him off balance. He then sent a punch flying up towards his opponent's exposed gut. "You are no ninja, and against a real ninja, you have no power!" he declared. Riyan allowed himself to fall, though he caught his opponent's punch, using his free hand to brace himself and he flipped and tossed Josho off of him with brute strength, "Stop talking idle words. They bounce off a me like pebbles." he retorted. Josho, as he was thrown in the air, held himself in place above Riyan with an outstretched hand, maneuvering underneath his foe and forcing him back. He then stood up. "If words are nothing to you, then let us convey as do all those worthy of the title of warriors-through our traded blows. Or, is even that beyond you fools who falsely claim the right of the ninja way?" he mocked. "More proof that you're a drunkard. You babble on as if you matter to me, as if your words have reached me or changed me. I have no intention of killing someone who is irrelevant to my goals, but perhaps it would be best for humanity if you were removed from the gene pool. You also act like you've known me all your life, as if you have the right to label me as 'fool' or 'criminal'; People like you irritate me. The people that think they were born with the right to judge others, to tell others who they are. You're no different from that scum Danzō. People like you must learn to humble themselves and acknowledge the existance and the desires of others that surround them." he lectured, spinning his sword into an attacking position, "But I can tell from the blank look on your face that you didn't understand a word I said." Riyan held out his hand, allowing a Chidori to envelop it and then slowly began advancing towards Josho, planning to end the man's life. Josho's mind was calm, as he had seen that this man would not be changed. In his mind, the enemy was already dead. "I told you, the time for words is over," he said, his face turning more solid, as the last vestiges of pity were erased, for he knew now that this ninja was nothing worthy of his remorse. He accessed the energy he had stored in himself, and usedHuginn and Muninn. Using their powers, his own chakra began to change nature into the concentrated lightning chakra used for Riyan's technique, and then formed into a similar shape on his hand, giving him the perfect defense, albeit at a higher chakra cost; his enemy's own jutsu. Riyan continued to walk forward, "My Chidori, eh? But without the eyes I possess, I wonder if you can control it." he mocked, as he took off at blinding speeds, appearing behind Josho with his Sharingan activated, swinging his Chidori-charged palm towards his opponent's spine. Josho laughed as he used Huginn to change the shape of the Chidori, forming it into a larger orb, though less potent, that deflected Riyan's strike. This, however, took more chakra. He still had plenty, but he could not afford to use so much so quickly. He leapt into the air and deactivated the jutsu, the ravens vanishing. He then looked Riyan straight in the eyes, and threw several shuriken at blinding speeds for the hateful Sharingan. Riyan smiled, "Big mistake." he whispered, making two slashing moves with his chokuto, causing the shuriken to get knocked out of the air, "No matter how fast you throw them, my Sharingan will pick up thier path, and another thing...you looked into my eyes...that was a very, very bad move." Josho landed with one hand in front of him, skidding backwards slightly as Riyan spoke the words. He shook his head, and stated, "Your Tsukuyomi, the peril of the Uchiha's gaze, is not effectible currently. I can see for myself that your eyes as they currently are hold the three tomoe state only. You cannot decapitate an opponent without first drawing your sword. Much the same is true for using Tsukuyomi before activating the Mangekyo." Riyan managed a grin, then a chuckle, then full blown laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" he bellowed before calming, "An Uchiha's Sharingan can use more than just a Tsukuyomi! My Sharingan genjutsu can be used in even the three tomoe stage." he spat, as he dissolved into crows, and two blazing Sharingan eyes the appeared with a black backdrop behind Josho. He then appeared with the Chidori in his hand once more, just behind Josho, only this time, the Chidori extended into blade form. The Chidori Sharp Spear. The Chidori Sharp Spear raced for the back of Josho's neck, aiming to decapitate him, "What was that about having to draw my blade to decapitate you?" he mocked. The bracelet on Josho's left arm began to glow, and then both its light and that of the Chidori Sharp Spear were lost in a burst of smoke. When it cleared, The Chidori spear was lost in the depths of darkness contained in the mouth of the Rashomon gate, and Josho had flipped to the top of the gate, his eyes serious. "I now have a straight shot... Howl!" he declared, and the gate was engulfed by a large wave of energy from its mouth, an explosion devastating the area directly in front of it and heading straight for Riyan. The blast indeed engulfed the area, however, the roar of the blast was soon equaled by a bone chilling roar from within it. The blast wave was completely blow away, albeit, leaving a humongous crater. Riyan was panting at it's center, as the Eight-Tails Cloak, with four Version 2 chakra tails retreated and vanished. "Not good. Using the Eight-Tails like that drains me of my stamina quickly. I think I still have enough to finish this though. I certainly have enough to last me for quite awhile." he pondered as he regained his cool, and calm composure. "...! The Eight Tails Host as well?" Josho said quietly, showing emotion for the first time since the battle really began. "Well, I forced him to enter his Jinchuriki form, so I must be pressuring him. I'll stay with this ring for now." He drew his blade and leapt to the ground as the Rashomon vanished, facing Riyan. Riyan backpedaled to put distance between them, "Alright, he has a jutsu that can allow him to copy my techniques, however, this failed against Chidori. He's adapt at Taijutsu and the Summoning Technique. My Sharingan tells me that he too is wearing out from this battle. I need to conserve chakra, while attacking his weaknesses head on." he pondered, as he drew his chokuto. The chokuto was then quickly charged with his lightning chakra, "Alright, I know how to beat him...Time to set my plan into motion." He rushed forward, clutching his Chidori-filled sword as he approached Josho, but instead of slicing at him, he jabbed he blade into the ground, and ran Chidori into the ground, as it quickly approached Josho from below. Josho, in the air from the instant he saw the blade dip downwards, wondered what Riyan was hoping to accomplish. From what he had seen, the Uchiha was a master of battle analysis, and yet had attempted an obvious strike. There was more too it, he was sure, but what? Josho was now in the air, and Riyan knew he must be quick, "I wish there was another way to do this. I really didn't want to have to use up so much chakra, but it's the only way. This rocky valley we've been fighting in is the ideal area to try out my new technique, but I can only do it...once." he thought as he tossed a smoke bomb at the ground, and formed a seal as the smoke bomb detonated. He then emerged from the smoke, with a Chidori Sharp Spear in his hand, extending it towards Josho faster than the previous one, "You can't dodge this in mid air!" he cried. Josho was struck in the gut, the blade extending through his stomach and out the other side, and yet there was no wound. Riyan's eyes narrowed, an instant before Josho spoke. "Those eyes of yours, you should have used them to check me after the smoke bomb. If you can use something to your advantage, so can the opponent!" he cried, as Riyan discerned the trickery with his Sharingan, and the Clone Technique vanished. The real Josho appeared above and behind Riyan, a kick aimed for his head. Riyan smiled, "And you should pay closer attention to my hands when I use a smoke bomb." he retorted, as the kick struck him, and he reverted to lightning. A Chidori Shadow Clone. Below, the smoke had cleared, and Riyan was standing amongst the masses of rocks that had been kicked up by the earlier explosive blasts caused by the Rashomon and the four-tailed state. Riyan was sweating, mainly from the heat, but partially due to chakra exhaustion, "Good..he can't see through my clone technique. This plan will work out quite nicely." he pondered, charging forward yet again. He pulled his sword out of the ground as he ran past it and then leaped into the air above Josho, "Transformation Technique, release!" he declared. All of the sudden, under a mighty poof of white smoke, the hundreds of rocks Riyan hand been just standing by released the Transformation Technique, revealing hundreds of Chidori Clones, which leaped from all directions. Riyan landed right infront of Josho and snickered, "This is what I like to call, Checkmate!" he cackled, forming a hand seal. Instantly as the clones got within range of Josho, they all exploded into the lightning they were made up of, causing a massive explosion. "Shit!" Josho's voice was heard through the smoke as the clones leapt at him. As the light from the electric explosion vanished, the smoke lingered on, finally vanishing to reveal three Rashomon gates, sustaining moderately heavy damage, standing in a triangular formation around Josho. "That blast... it almost got me. Even with the summoning, I wasn't quick enough to completely evade it." Josho glanced down at the blackening burns across his arm and, to a lesser extent, his side, where he had been struck by the attack, despite his quick defense. "And I am beginning to fall lower on chakra. If I keep going this way, I'll lose more in no time. I'd better sacrifice some for a more powerful assault. However, while that may have been a disadvantage..." "It was by no means checkmate!" he finished, yelling the last words aloud. He then performed several seals to facilitate better chakra usage. "Snake! Tiger! Dragon! Kyoto!" he yelled, and the gates around him contorted their faces as if being melted, as a large form of chakra appeared in between them. The three of them then melded together around the form, creating a sizeable, triple headed demon-like being. "While this may not be as great as the fabled Susano'o, it is enough to match most else!" Riyan wasn't in the least paying attention to Josho's words, he was already formulating a plan, "That last jutsu took almost everything out of me. I've got enough stamina for maybe two or three more ninjutsu. I've got to make this work. His summon is huge, and while he may be comparing it to Susano'o, it has it's weaknesses. My Sharingan is telling me it has highly explosive chakra, so, here is my plan...." he thought. He took out and threw three smoke bombs, covering the entire area around him with smoke. Once the smoke covered him, he made a hand seal and vanished from sight. The creation, controlled by Josho, moved forward, claws on its feet sifting out the ground beneath it, as that was a common place for enemies to hide. Josho turned his head around, and viewed the world through his creation's eyes as well, so that he saw nearly the entire 360 degrees at any given time. He then drew his sword again, and the three heads of the being opened in preparation for an offensive technique. Josho did not use the jutsu, however, but continued to survey his surroundings. "Where are you?" he mused. One of Riyan's Chidori Shadow Clones, formed when he was in the smoke, appeared, pointing one of his palms at the metal beast, and the other at Josho, the kanji 羽目 (bind) on his hand. The Secret Technique: Word Bind Seal. Both were now unable to move from their spot. From behind Josho, Riyan had formed his final jutsu. A small sphere, glowing blue was in his hand as he rushed towards Josho's back, "My clone I made within the smoke bombs, I then had it use the Word Bind Seal, which binds anyone the kanji is pointed at, preventing him from dodging my last attack. I don't want to kill him...I don't need to kill someone who isn't vital to my goal, so I'll aim just above his lungs." he thought as he tunneled the jutsu for Josho's back, "This is the fruit of my training, my own unique technique...I call it...Thunder Break!!!!" he roared as he thrust it for Josho's back. "No! I-I can't move!" Josho thought, then heard Riyan's voice whip past him in the wind. He felt a brief moment of panic, then realized he was far from helpless. He maneuvered his creation, had it poised to crush Riyan... then his eyes widened. Just as the trap snapped shut, his back arching forwards from the impact of the blow, it was only then that he realized how well and truly caught he was. The technique tunneled through his back, missing the spine by a whisper and a breath of wind, the edges of the wound already charred and numbed by the chirping electricity. His blood cells, flowing from the wound, were eradicated by the crushing motion of the orb even before they could begin to pour out of his body. As the impact and wound brought their damage together and brought Josho low, the last thing he felt, even this only briefly before his thoughts were swept away like his flesh in the torpid sphere of the Raimeisuki, was a slight twinge, what would have been a greater jolt had he not been so immersed in pain already. After he lost himself to the void of his unconscious, the electricity from the attack, which had managed to hit few nerves in the charred skin after the initial shock, reached out through the numb, dead skin, and touched the spinal cord, one of the greatest nerve centers in the body. While Josho was already gone past feeling, deep in his forced slumber, his body convulsed wildly as he fell from the sky, Riyan standing above the creature with his arm hanging out, as the beast of metal vanished in smoke that filled the valley as the fog had when they began, bringing a nightfall of a kind to their battle. Riyan pulled his hand out, Josho's blood covering it. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it, "One year ago, I would not have been able to defeat you. My training with Sasuke has payed off." he muttered to himself as he weakly took off into the woods. Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Thepantheon